


you don't need to pretend with me

by kickassfu



Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, Shitty day, Short, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Not that it matters one bit, he has work after all, whatever he feels is secondary to that - capitalism is a curse and we’re its bloody puppets (he likes his job though).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695214
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	you don't need to pretend with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlicksFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlicksFics/gifts).



> got this prompt on tumblr and tried my best: a good day for Geralt and a day where Jaskier is hiding how bad he's doing bc he has to work and Geralt calls him out on it?
> 
> hope y'all like it

It’s one of _those_ days. You know, those god awful shit days where you can’t even bear the idea of getting up, much less actually put effort into actually doing it. Nothing’s even happened yet, the day has barely started and Jaskier is already done with it. Not that it matters one bit, he has work after all, whatever he feels is secondary to that - capitalism is a curse and we’re its bloody puppets (he likes his job though).

Waking up to a cold bed doesn’t help either; the idea that he can’t get one last cuddle in with Geralt before braving the day only makes things more difficult. But it also means Geralt’s routine is in place and that he went out running, so his day probably started out better than Jaskier’s, which is good. _Really good_. Geralt deserves to feel functional even if Jaskier doesn’t.

Going through the motions he gets ready, spending barely any time on his appearance - the horror of it all, he knows, but he can’t bring himself to actually care too much, and he knows he looks fine. No one would even think there’s anything wrong, and that’s how he’s getting through this day. With a big, fake smile while pretending everything is completely brilliant.

Passing by their kitchen he thinks he should eat, looks at the fruit with a certain detachment that worries him and can’t bring himself to make the effort; he’s not even hungry anyway.

Well, life goes on and so must he.

* * *

It’s one of _those_ days. You know, those amazing warm days, where you actually wake up well rested and everything just clicks the right way. Those are few and far in between, Geralt knows that, he also understands he might be exaggerating a bit but he’s feeling _good_.

He woke up next to the love of his life, content, safe, bright and early, and from there everything kept going well, or nothing went wrong at least - yet.

The sky is cloudless, the air is fresh, his head is clear, and he has energy to keep running and running and running. Especially when he knows he’s running home, to Jaskier.

* * *

The moment he sees Jaskier, and his tired face, Geralt is instantly suspicious of his mood. But it isn’t until he sees the obviously fake smile that he realizes how bad it is. Not that he doesn’t understand the whole “fake it till you make it” thing, he gets it, he really does, it just never ends well with Jaskier (or anyone to be honest). By the end of the day he’s beyond exhausted, cranky and emotionally devastated, and it ends up affecting his next few days, which in turn fucks with Geralt as well.

Most importantly though, Geralt hates seeing Jaskier forcing himself like that and then breaking down because of it. Especially in front of him; it just breaks his heart.

Sitting down next to Jaskier, Geralt pulls him into his arms, kissing his temple, “I’ve told you time and time again, you don’t need to pretend you’re ok with me.”

“No idea what you’re talking about, I’m just fine and dandy, my dear.”

“ _Jaskier._ ”

Slumping against Geralt’s body, Jaskier sighs, “I’m so bloody tired...but I know you’re having a good day, and I really didn’t want to bring you down with me. You deserve better."

“I thought there was no one better than you.”

“You can’t use my own words against me, it’s incredibly rude.” Jaskier pouts, burrowing into Geralt’s arms more.

“You’re ridiculous, and I love you, _and_ you need to eat. I’m guessing you haven’t had anything all day.” Geralt says, wanting to get up to get Jaskier some food, but not wanting to let him go at the same time. He knows how much Jaskier takes comfort in his touch. And by the way he’s holding onto him super tightly, he knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“I ate...something.”

“ _Hm._ ”

“And I love you too.”

Carding his fingers through Jaskier’s head, he sighs worriedly, “You need to eat.”

“I know, you’re right. But later, right now I just need this - _you_. Please.”

They’ll probably end up falling asleep on the couch, cuddling together, without eating first but that’s fine. Just this once (that’s what he always says) it’s ok. Jaskier needs to rest, just for a bit. Food can come later.

Jaskier’s breath evens out, and Geralt can finally feel his body relax.

He just hopes this makes Jaskier’s day a little better, just as Jaskier always manages to turn his worst days into manageable ones.

It doesn’t take long until Geralt is pulled into sleep right alongside Jaskier, enjoying the warmth and safety of his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
